Journey to the 21st century
by lakemountain
Summary: Shane McInerney invites her colleagues to spend a Saturday afternoon at the Digital Living Room in Denver. If Norman and Rita are thrilled, Oliver O'Toole is not very interested by new technologies. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.


**Journey to the 21st century.**

Shane McInerney invites her colleagues to spend a Saturday afternoon at the Digital Living Room in Denver. If Norman and Rita are thrilled, Oliver O'Toole is not very interested by new technologies. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

"Here are your tickets for tomorrow," says Shane, handing out tickets to everyone.

"What's this?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, it's an invitation to this weekend's digital living room. I already told about it last week," answered Shane.

"Cool! There is retro gaming too." Norman exclaimed.

"Norman, check out the schedule, there does going to be a premiere of the game, the scary owl 2, with a contest. I can't wait!" Rita exclaimed.

Oliver looked at his colleagues in surprise and sighed.

"Well, I guess I have no choice," Oliver said, turning his head to Shane.

"No. This is V.I.P. tickets. Oliver, welcome to the 21st century!" Shane said with a smile.

They arrive one Saturday afternoon at the showroom. POstables have taken the V.I.P. pass line.  
Norman pulled out his pair of sunglasses.

"Norman, you only put your sunglasses on when you pick up your field kit," Oliver remarked.

"Our badges say V.I.P., very important people. It's like the Cannes Film Festival or Hollywood," Norman replied.

As they walked into the showroom, there were lots of booths, digital workshops, startups, robots, video games and all about new technologies. Oliver was not very comfortable. Even some older people were interested in digital.

"Shane, Oliver, Rita and I wanted to go to the video game and retro gaming booth," says Norman.

" Great, okay. I'll see you later, Rita, leave a message on my cell phone when you're done," Shane added.

She walked next to a silent Oliver.

"Please Oliver, tell me you're at least interested... No, don't you? Sally?!" Shane exclaimed as she arrived at a robotics booth.

"Shane McInerney? Unbelievable, how's the little computer genius from Washington DC?" Sally said as she hugged her.

" Great! I live in Denver and I work at the post office. What about you, still looking for robots?" Shane asked with a smile.

"Yes, I work at a company in collaboration with a Japanese firm. This is Neo, he's a robot, the best friend of the administrative staff. He even warns you when you have a meeting. Oh, did you bring your boyfriend?" Sally asked.

"Uh, yeah, no, I mean. Sally, this is Oliver O'Toole, we work together at the post office. Oliver, this is Sally Hawk, a friend, whom I met at a robotics competition," said Shane.

Oliver shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Tell me, Shane. I've been chosen to find a restaurant to diner at tonight with the co-workers. Which one can you recommend since you live in Denver," asked Sally.

"Without hesitation, Montaldo, it's the best restaurant in Denver. I went there not long ago. And they make a great lemon cake with custard, so delicious," Shane replied.

"Excuse me, Miss McInerney, I'll let you two talk, quietly. You two certainly have things to talk about. I'll take a walk in the meantime. I won't be very far. Miss Hawk, it was a pleasure to meet you. Goodbye." Oliver said before he left.

"Miss McInerney, Miss Hawk... He looks like a character straight out of a novel!" exclaimed Sally.

"It's Oliver. So what's up?" Shane asked.

Oliver O'Toole walked and thinking, when someone called out to him.

"Hello, sir, you have a moment, please" asked a gentleman.

The postal detective nodded his head and the gentleman shook his hand and invited him to sit down at a table.

". I'm Jason Park. I'm a technical consultant and I work at Internet Propulsion. We can offer you a wide range of high-performance laptops. For the purchase of a computer, you get a connected watch. We have access to the best internet network with our Wi-Fi + system. And our computers have a battery life of 72 hours. It's a real revolution on the digital market. You will be able to leave quietly on a trip. So what will be your next destination? Dubai, Singapore or London?" asked the employee.

"Uh, Mr. Park. My name is Oliver O'Toole. I'm a government official and I work for the US Post Office. And I'm not very interesting by all of this" replied Oliver.

"Oh, sorry. When I saw you in a suit and with a badge, I thought you were a businessman. As an apology, may I offer you a connected watch?" Jason asked.

Oliver took out his pocket watch.

"Oh, I see. Thank you and my pleasure, Mr. O'Toole," said Park.

A few miles away, Rita was frantically pressing the buttons on a video game controller.

Norman was by her side and as she played, teenagers began to surround her.

"She's too strong. She's already up to level 125!" exclaimed one boy.

" She's even broken the record for super space warrior. " added a girl.

After the video game game.

" Well, it's over. With a record of 250,000 points, the winner is... ...the Frontalier Duchess , alias Rita Haywith. Congratulations." said the juror, presenting her with a trophy and a medal.

"And excuse me, what's your secret. How do you type so fast, you haven't even looked at the controller once in the game? That's impressive!" asked another boy.

"It's by sorting mail that you become fast, accurate and with great dexterity," Rita answered.

"Cool! I think I'll work at the post office someday," added the boy.

"Does that surprise you? If you ever come to the post office, come and see POstables," said Norman when he walked away with Rita.

"I didn't win the Miss Special Delivery contest, but at least I'll have a trophy to put on my bedroom desk. "Rita said with a smile.

"I'm very proud of you, Rita. You've been amazing. Do you want to come play with me at Packman in the retro room?" Norman asked.

"Thank you, Norman, you're so sweet. You encouraged me. Yeah, I'm coming with you. I'm just texting Shane to let her know... It's okay, she got it. Shane wishes us a good time and congratulates me on my first award," says Rita.

" Well, that's impressive. There are more cell phones than people in this showroom," said Oliver, who walked through the booths with Shane.

"So, Oliver, I guess this afternoon must have been a little boring for you." Shane remarked.

"You reunited with an old friend, Rita won a trophy, Norman played with his childhood video games. But I have to say, I expected a little more than that. Another trip, for example," says Oliver.

"Oliver, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. What trip?" Shane asked.

"For example, a trip to the 20th century. I'm inviting you tonight to dinner at Ellyngton's, one of the restaurants at the Brown Palace Hotel. It's a lovely and pleasant place. So?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I accept with pleasure. Wow. It's really very romantic... I mean..." Shane started.

"Yes, it is romantic. I'll make sure this dinner is romantic." Oliver said smiling.

Shane smiled at him and they were joined by Norman and Rita.

"So Oliver, did you enjoy the visit?" Norman asked.

"I must say that this visit confirmed my attachment to the written word and the postal service. But this visit also gave me the opportunity to look ahead and make plans for the future," said Oliver, looking briefly at Shane.

Rita smilled to Oliver and Shane.

"What does that last sentence mean?" Norman asked.

"Let the little things always remind us of the most important things in life, Norman. It's time to go home," says Oliver.

The end.


End file.
